Rosario Ghoul
by tommon360
Summary: Hello I had a interesting idea pop into my head but I really won't do this story until I'm done with one of my other stories
1. Chapter 1

**Hello I thought about a story like this but I won't do it until I'm done with one of my stories enjoy the chapter for now**

"Man I didn't even say goodbye to them"said kaneki

**Flashback**

As arima stabbed kaneki through the head he couldn't help but feel sorrow as he heard kaneki's words the autumn it's so beautiful these words were full of such life and peacefulness so why was a ghoul saying these things,he thought that would be the end but kaneki slowly regenerated even being stabbed through the brain wasn't enough to kill him but he had some memory loss arima's initial thought was to use this against him and trick him into joining ccg but his consciousness wouldn't allow it he couldn't let him go back to aoigiri or he would start next couple of months he trained him and told him of his past events still confused of what to one day a strange man gave him a envelope with a invitation letter inside to a monster school.

(This could be the answer I don't know why I'm doing this but maybe I will know what do when I send him to this)

"Can I visit my friends now"said kaneki

"No I want you to go to this school"said arima handing him the letter

"Why you know I'm just going to go anyways no matter what you say"said kaneki while reading the letter

"Listen I know you wanna go back to your friends but what good would it do if you can't protect your friends their are people even stronger than me"said arima with a stern look

**Flashback Ended**

"Hey kid"said the bus driver this took kaneki out of his thoughts

"You headed to Yokai High Academy I'll tell you this it's a very scaaaarrry plaaace"said the bus driver

"I've been through worse"said kaneki

"Heh well here's our stop"said the bus driver while opening the door

Once kaneki got off the bus he took a look at his new appearance he had on a school uniform which had a green jacket,white shirt,a red tie,dress shoes,and tacky pants he also noticed these past couple months his hair turning black at the top leaving him white hair on the sides and at the tips I guess his hair was originally black he than looked at his surroundings

"This looks like a scene out of a lame ass horror movie I've read books scarier than this"said kaneki

"Look out!"said a pink haired girl

Kaneki was distracted and didn't have enough time to react and crashed with the pink haired girl

"I'm sorry I got dizzy from my anemia I'm sorry oh no you're bleeding on your cheek let me get it for you"said the pink haired girl while reaching for her napkin

While she wiped the blood she caught it's scent and was enticed by the smell

"I'm sorry it's just that I'm a vampire"said the pink haired girl before biting down on his neck

"What are you doing"said kaneki while shoving her away

"I'm so sorry it's just I'm a vampire and your blood is so good it's cold but sweet at the same time"said the pink haired girl

"Well warn me before you do that I'll let you do it as long as you warn me just don't drink me dry"said kaneki

"Really then can we be friends I haven't made no friends yet at this school since I'm new"said the pink haired girl

"Uh that's a weird way of asking but sure"said kaneki

"Yay my name is moka akayashi and you"said moka

"I'm-said kaneki before remembering

**Flashback**

"Now remember we don't want to draw attention so you are going to change your name rumors spread fast it will even get you into a lot of fights just because of your title you are known for your white hair but it seems to be changing they also know you by centipede they might even know your real your name will be"said arima while thinking

**Flashback Ended**

"I'm Sasaki Haise"said sasaki

"Nice to meet you Sasaki"said moka in a cheerful voice

"We gotta hurry before the ceremony starts"said sasaki

**After Ceremony **

"So this is my class it's boring"said sasaki

"Hello class we are going to-

Sasaki completely ignored her

He paid some attention to her speech but he was also in his thoughts he couldn't stop missing all of his family until a comment catched his attention

"Hey teacher wouldn't it better for us to just to eat the humans and in case of beautiful girls molest them"said a random student

"You are a dumb ass"said sasaki with disgust in his voice

"What did you say!"said the student

"There will be humans that will kill you haven't you heard of monster hunters they aren't gonna just let you kill them they probably even studied all our weaknesses and there are more of them than us"said sasaki

"Correct!Hm...let's see Haise Sasaki there are more humans then monsters so we gotta learn to coexist with them which is why we will not reveal our true monster form or change into them while on campus to learn how to blend in with people also there are no genuine humans here all of us are monsters"said the teacher

"Tch,whatever so that's why I've been getting whiffs of a human mixed with monster"said the student

(Oh yeah I'm not all the way ghoul I still got my human side intact but I don't know why the only thing I could eat is flesh so I don't see no reason in why having it if I can't eat human food oh men I miss my favorite hamburger so much)

"Sorry I'm late"said moka

Everybody was stunned at her beauty

Whoa she's hot

I wonder what monster she is

Damn it even if it kills me that woman will become my bride

"Oh that's good there is one desk behind sasaki"said the teacher

"Sasaki?Sasaki!You are in my class"said moka with a excited voice while having him a hug

"It's nice to see you too moka but could you please get out of my lap"said sasaki

"Eek!"said moka with a blush on her face

Who the hell is he

What is he doing with my wife

I will kill that fucker

"Sigh looks like male monsters have even less intelligence than the horniest male"said sasaki

**After Class**

"Hey isn't this great this school looks so cool"said moka

"I guess"said sasaki

"Hmm such a pretty thing are you are moka akayashi are you not?I am your classmate Saizou Komiya"said saizou

(This guy from before)said sasaki

Saizou lifted sasaki in the air

"By the way,why is a beautiful girl like yourself- before he could finish his sentence he felt a strong grip on his forearm

Crack!Sasaki broke saizou's arm before he could finish his sentence

"Aggghhh!"said saizou in pain

"I guess that will teach you not pick someone up like that"said sasaki

"You fucker"said saizou

"Okay time to go sasaki"said moka while grabbing his hand and running off

"A beautiful woman like you won't escape my sight"said saizou

**Outside School**

"You sure are scary when you are pissed sasaki"said moka

"Sorry he started it so I ended it"said sasaki

"What is your monster form,oh wait you can't tell me that"said moka

"There is no harm in it and technically we are not on campus I'm a ghoul"said sasaki

"Oh cool then we both have a thing for a person's flesh I guess that makes something we have and common but why does your blood tastes so good"said moka

"It's probably because I'm half human"said sasaki

"What?!"said moka with fear in her voice

"What's wrong moka"said sasaki

"Don't come near me all you humans do is hurt me you demon"said moka with anger

"Well if you really feel that way about me I can't stop you"said sasaki

"N-No wait I didn't mean to sasaki!"said moka

It was too late sasaki left this made moka cry

"What I have I done I judge him because he was a little human I'm the demon"said moka in a depressed tone

"Hey baby did your man leave you don't worry I'll take care of you"said saizou while grabbing moka

"No!Sasaki!Help!"said moka in distress

The thing is sasaki never left he knew moka only meant those words out of fear because of how humans treated her in the past the reason why he pretended to leave is because he knew saizou was stalking them he just wanted to draw him out so he could kick his ass and force him to leave them alone

Sasaki punched saizou in the jaw breaking it

"You know as ugly as you are no girl would even touch you with a pole you need a better human disguise"said sasaki

"You son of a bitch I kill you"said saizou while transforming

(He seems to have healed from his wound guess I'm not the only one with regeneration at this school but this guy is weaker then jason plus he has a slow body I might not even need my kagune to beat him)

Kaneki kept dodging saizou's slow attacks and landing all of his attacks but he barely made saizou bruise let alone bleed

"I see you have hard skin to take all my attacks"said sasaki

"That's right I'm a ogre and proud of it"said saizou

"I never thought someone would be proud to be ugly"said sasaki

"Oh yeah what the fuck is your monster form"said saizou

"Hehe ghoul"said sasaki while bringing out his kagune

It was 4 crimson red insect like legs on each side of his torso

"Damn you"said saizou throwing rock

Sasaki dodged but it was headed straight for moka but his kagune grabbed her and pulled her out of the way and put her down safely then he sliced into saizou's skin with his kagune numerous times make saizou cry in agonizing pain Sasaki had a look of pure delight on his face

"Sasaki!That's enough!"said moka with fear

"Wha-oh sorry moka I gotta a little carried away"said sasaki a little confused

"Just don't do it again"said moka with tears in her eyes

"Of course would you still like to be my friend even though I'm half human I don't have a lot of friends here since I'm new"said sasaki with a smile

"Hehehe of course"said moka with a smile

**End of chapter**


	2. Response

**So y'all demanded it so badly I guess I have to give you another chapter but first responses to some of the reviewers:**

**Rex (guest):seeing how your such a fucking idiot I don't care what you say at first I took what you said as constructive criticism but what your really doing is being a asshole you could have just warned me and left that but you had to make a big fucking deal out of it,I know my English isn't good that's why I work on stories to improve literature skills,your the immature mother fucker here so why don't you take your guest review and shove it up your ass proper english for since you want to talk about English skills when you use a thousand curse words**

**(I'm sorry to all the viewers for that but I had to say it to him since he wouldn't stop bothering me)**

**Dp11:Yes I know he is a college student but he is around 18 so hes a under cover third year and plus they knew this when they sent the letter to him**

**Death of snipers I'll try my best to figure something out but its probably because I copy n paste stories I don't do file upload**

**Thank you all the guests who love this story I really appreciate your support and I will try to work on story plot more even though its going to be a pain in the ass to write all that**


	3. Chapter 2

**Boys Dorm**

As sasaki woke up and got out of bed he started see a lot of dudes half transformed or all the way transformed into there monster form

(Man a lot people can't control their transformations at this school arima did tell me I had trouble keeping my kakugan disguised,it seems like the more he talks about my past the more my memories flood in it's like one big headache)

**Outside**

As kaneki was walking to school he heard moka calling his name

"Sasaki!Wait up!said moka running after him

"Sigh,her again"said sasaki a little irritated

"Wow it's moka the new student"

"She is so damn hot"

"She's so hot it should be illegal!

They saw her running and got the impression she was running to them but ran past them and grabbed onto sasaki's arm

"Why!"

"It's that new student Sasaki although he doesn't look like much he was able to beat saizou"

"That bastard"

"You know"said sasaki in a threatening voice

The guys got scared at his tone voice and felt dangerous aura surrounding the guy

"If you keep talking about me like that I will eat you"said sasaki with a cold stare in his eyes

All three guys ran after this

"Come on let's g-get to school"said moka a little scared herself

**A moment later**

(Damn this girl is getting annoying I know I'm suppose to be her friend and all but she should be popular by now with her looks and she should have long forgotten about me.I just want to lay low and get stronger not hang out with chicks I don't feel like making friends or even being sociable.)

"Sasaki it's too much I skipped breakfast and I need your blood"said moka

"Sigh...fine"said sasaki

As moka approached sasaki she bit on his neck and started sucking his blood but then sasaki started to get annoyed with how long she was taking and then..

"God dammit that's enough,I'm not your damn soda"said sasaki while shoving moka off of him

"What's wrong,why are you being so mean sasaki?"said moka while tearing up

"Because I'm tired of you sucking my blood fucking 24/7,don't you have something better to do then bother me like get your own life"said sasaki with distaste in his voice

This made moka weep and you could hear her crying while running away from sasaki sad

(Hm,that's strange I've never acted that way before but she was annoying me)

Help!

"Hm?"said sasaki

From inside the forest there was a girl lying there on the ground with blue hair looking sick calling for help

"You need some help"sasaki while raising out his hand to her

"I think so"said the blunette while grabbing his hand and getting up

Once she got up she started rubbing her breasts against sasaki's chest

"What the hell are you doing?"said sasaki while backing up

"Well you see it's this weird condition I have,my breasts tighten and start to cramp see"said the blunette while sticking out her breasts

"I think the condition is called wearing a too tight shirt might wanna get few sizes bigger but whatever I see you're okay now so I'm leaving"said sasaki

"Wait look into my eyes"said the blunette

As sasaki look into her eyes he started to feel strange but then

**Kaneki's Mentality **

Sasaki was standing in the middle of a room where everywhere there was a black and white square pattern everywhere

"You know she is trying to control you"said a woman from behind sasaki

When sasaki turned around the woman had on white slippers a white sundress red glasses and she had purple hair

"And you must be the infamous Rize"said kaneki with a little anger on his face

"Yeah I'm the main reason for your ghoul side"said rize with a smile

"And the main reason why I'm in this shit"said kaneki

"Precisely but that doesn't matter right now,the blue haired girl is succubus those are the monsters who could hypnotize men and if you let her kiss you you will be her slave while hypnotize that is"said rize

"She has get past the first part"said kaneki

**Outside**

Sasaki grabbed tightly on the bluenette's hand hurting her

"Ow,sasaki cut it out that hurts"said the bluenette

"Oh so you know my name but I don't remember mentioning my name once do you?But my bigger question is just who the hell are you trying to control?"said sasaki with a menacing smile

"Hmph so you saw through my disguise but I don't feel like dealing with you right now,not until I deal with that pink haired bitch"said the bluenette while running away

"Damn she got away"said sasaki with a scowl

**School**

"What a jerk I just wanted taste of his blood,but i never seem him just snap like that he's nice most of the times but he has his moments but maybe he's bi polar that's it.I'll go talk to him and we could work things out"said moka with a determined smile

"So apparently your a vampire huh?"said the blunette

As moka looked the blunette sat on the rail of the staircase

"Um yeah,but who are you"said moka a little confused

Then the blunette jumped down in front of the crowd of boys who were enjoying the little show she gave off

Wow did see her panties they were totally white

Forget that did you see how huge her tits were

"Me?I'm Kurono Kurumu and I have come to declare war on you,I'm a succubus."said kurumu

"W-Wait isn't it against school rules to reveal your monster form?"said moka

"I can't stand you your the biggest eyesore in my plan"said kurumu ignoring moka's question

"P-Plan?"said moka confused

"Yes my plan is to make the whole male student body into my slaves,that's my plan the youkai academy harem transformation plan!"said kurumu

"H-Huh?"said moka still confused

"My plan was perfect I should have every male by now,until you showed Moka the guy's are dreaming more about you then me I will not lose in a battle of feminine charm!"said kurumu with determination

"Those girls are arguing"

"I really hope a cat fight happens"

"There you are I was looking for you"said sasaki

"Sasaki don't go nea-

"I know"said sasaki

(Let's try this !)said kurumu why looking at sasaki's eyes

"Nice try but I am impressed,that you don't have to get close to me to try and use your charm"said sasaki

"Why,why do you hate me that much?The embarrassing things that I thought I would have done with you,I was literally going to throw myself at you"said kurumu with anger in her tone

Just then kurumu sprouted two wings from her back,a black devil like tail came out,her ears got longer and her nails grew long and sharp

"If that's the case I just got to take everything that moka's got and smash it to pieces starting with you"said kurumu while trying to slash sasaki with her claw

But sasaki caught her hand

"I like to see you just try and kill me"said sasaki while shoving kurumu out the window

"Sasaki!"said moka with concern

"Moka, stay behind I got this"said sasaki while running off to catch up with kurumu

Then moka started thinking of all the bad things that could happen

"No,I won't let you go by yourself"said moka while running after sasaki

**In the forest**

Sasaki was dodging all of kurumu's attacks

"I'll admit you got some good moves but you'll slip up even if you are a ghoul"said kurumu

"Oh so you know my monster form then let me give you the full experience"said sasaki while bringing out his kagune

But then...

**Kaneki's Mentality**

"Are you the one?"said a voice that was similar to kaneki's

"I'm tired of this damn place already,wait who are you?"said kaneki

"Who?I'm you"said the voice

Right in front of him was kaneki but he was in the centipede kakuja but was more demonic looking with his voice and he had a psychotic look on his face

"Well more precisely,I'm the kaneki that was born when you first used your kakuja in kanou's lab,don't you remember?said the psychotic kaneki

"Oh I remember you clearly,so what the hell do you want"said sasaki with disgust in his voice

"Me?"said the psychotic kaneki

Then the psychotic kaneki did infamous finger crack that he inherited from jason and grew a wide smile from ear to ear

"I just want to have a little fun with your body,is that okay"said the psychotic kaneki with a grin

"Hell no,you'll not only kill this blue haired chick but everyone in the entire school"said sasaki

"Very,well then"said psychotic kaneki

**Forest**

(I'll just get in your way.)said psychotic kaneki

"Damn,I can't activate my kagune"said sasaki

(If you let me in I'll give you all the power you want.)

"Fuck off"said sasaki angered

(Oh,well guess you'll die like this)

Then sasaki was to busy talking to kaneki that he forget about kurumu and then she slashed him on the chest

"Whew you've got tough skin but I was still able to make you bleed so If I slash you enough times you'll die"said kurumu

(Don't worry you still have your toughness but no regeneration and kagune for you think you could still survive)said kaneki while giggling

"Son of a bitch"said sasaki

Kurumu was slashing him numerous times around his body

"This will finish it"said kurumu going for another slash

But moka shoved him out of the way only to be slash herself

"Damn it,moka why would you do that"said sasaki

"B-Because your my only friend and I don't want to lose you"said moka

He had sadness in his eyes but then he got up

"Sigh,you idiot you don't know that I don't wan't you to die either"said sasaki

Sasaki stumbled and then fell but when he fell he grabbed on to her rosario and pulled it off

Moka started transforming her body got taller her"ahem"assets got bigger,her hair turned silver white and her pupils slit while her iris turned red moka has become a vampire!

"Sorry to keep you waiting"said the new moka

"Are you the s-class type monster"said kurumu

"Why don't you come find out or are you scared,it's been a long time since I've been out I need a exercise"said kurumu

"Don't mock me a succubus can't lose while finding her mate"said kurumu

As she dashed towards moka she didn't have time to react as she was behind then she gave her swift kick knocking her into the tree

"Pathetic can't even be called a warm up,but just to make sure you won't be trouble I will rip off your wings"said the new moka

"No please don't"said kurumu crying

As moka was getting closer to her sasaki grabbed her hand

"That's enough,she is done for"said sasaki

**End of chapter**

**So yeah he's having a hard time controlling his ghoul side and this won't be like the same shit over and over were the girls just keep sexually harassing the guy every day there will be different things that will ****surprise also kaneki won't really like these girls until the end he doesn't even like being around moka much he is to focused on getting back to his loved ones and getting stronger but he still thinks of her as a will be a little darker and more serious since he had a lot stuff happen in his life once he became half and DP11 and wouldn't make sense if kaneki was third year like I said he is a undercover first year he has to be in order for the other girls to be in the story as well.**


	4. Chapter 3

**Hello here is the next chapter guys**

**Forest**

"That's enough"said sasaki while grabbing moka's arm

In a instant moka kicked sasaki away

"How dare you touch me filth"said moka in angered tone

(Damn I cant fight her like this even with my toughness at this rate-)

**Kaneki's Mentality**

As kaneki was standing in the room he felt slender arms wrap around him from behind the arms that belonged to rize

"What do you want"said kaneki

"Relax I have come to help"said rize

"How I can't use my kagune"said kaneki

"That's the thing over these past couple of months you have developed another kagune"said rize

"What?!That's impossible"said kaneki shocked

"Fufu,but that Hinami girl had 2 kagunes as well does that make her impossible as well"said rize

"Fine let's do it"said kaneki

"Oh but I must warn you you only have 4 minutes with the kagune until that crazy guy interferes so make it count"said rize

"Damn looks like I have to do this quickly"said kaneki

**Forest**

"So you think of us as a nuisance but your the one who is under our foot know your place"said moka shouting while trying to deliver a axe kick to sasaki's head

But sasaki caught the kick and unleashed his new kagune which were two spiked out crimson shields that sprouted out from his back and wrapped around both his arms shielding him

(This looks like a koukaku type kagune)

"Hmph so you can still fight then I will beat that out of you"said moka before launching a another attack

Sasaki shielded himself from the attack but the spikes extended from the shield further and 5 spikes impaled her leg this earned her a scream

"Hmph so I can use these shields offensively,but this won't be enough I wonder"said sasaki

The eight insect like tentacles sprouted out the lower region of his back once again Sasaki bring out his rinakaku kagune

(Now the time as been reduce to 2 minutes now that your using both your kagunes)said rize with a giggle

"What the hell?!Fuck it,I can still do this"said sasaki

As they were fighting moka try to deliver kick which was shielded by his koukaku and then countered by his rinakaku as the shields tore through her flesh and the tentacles impaled her if it wasn't for her regeneration she would be dead by now

"Damn it I will not lose to somebody beneath me"shouted moka struggling to get up

Moka using her most powerful kick to shatter sasaki's shields

(There goes my shields)said sasaki

(Kaneki-kun you only 15 seconds left before he takes over)

"Lets finish this bitch"said sasaki

"Indeed filth"said moka with disdain

As they were rushing to each other kaneki formed his rinakaku kagune into one giant blade and moka prepared another powerful kick while rize was counting down the final seconds

3...

2...

1...

As they clash they ran past each other the aftermath of the clash was moka earned a giant slash mark across her chest and all of kaneki's ribs were shattered and then his kagune finally disappeared sasaki was still standing while moka fell to the ground

"Looks like your body couldn't take a anymore "cough" of my attacks now to get you "cough"to the infirmary"cough"cough "said sasaki struggling to breath

**Infirmary**

"Looks like when I take this off moka turns into a different person,must be some type of seal to control her vampire powers"said sasaki examining the rosario

" Kaneki"said a strange men in a agent suit

"Huh?No sorry you got the wrong guy"said sasaki nervous

"Relax kid arima told me all about you"said the agent

"Oh did he?"said kaneki relaxing

"He wanted me too give you this,because he knew you have trouble with your ghoul powers"said the agent handing him a brief case

Kaneki opened it too see three small tubes

"This is?"said kaneki confused

"It's a quinqe called yukimura 1/3 each tube extends into a sword use it well"said the agent while leaving

(Rize when can I get my kagune back)said kaneki

(It won't be for awhile)said rize

(Then I will train with these and use them for now)said sasaki while carrying the brief case

He took one look back and clipped the rosario back on moka transforming her back into her normal self

"Get well soon moka"said sasaki

**Chapter ended**

**I know this was a short chapter but I wanted this chapter to mainly focus on how kaneki would survive but don't worry I will have longer ones**


	5. Chapter 4

**Forest**

In the middle of the forest surrounded by trees both sasaki and kurumu were sparring togther both of them having battle scars

"Sigh... sasaki can we please we stop"said kurumu out of breath

"Not yet let's go one more round with training"said sasaki wielding his quinqe

"Okay"said kurumu spreading her wings

**Flashback**

**Outside of school**

Sasaki was sitting on the bench reading a novel when suddenly he saw kurumu running towards him with a basket he ready himself just in case of danger

"Hello,sasaki um I'm sorry for the trouble I brought can you please accept the cookies as a sorry"said kurumu giving him the basket

"Thank you,but can you tell me something"said sasaki with a curious look

"Sure what is it?"said kurumu a little confused

Did you want to take over the school because of your species dying out right?"said sasaki with a curious look

She gasped at these words

"How could you kno-

"I saw it when I was reading and studying about all the monsters in the library I came across your page and it sai-

"I know what it said!"said kurumu frustrated

"Kurumu?"said sasaki confused

"You think I like if I don't find my true destined one I'm nothing more than a slut and I will be forever alone,I want to help my species become whole again I don't want our species to die out it's **sob** all I know **sob**"said kurumu crying

"Hmph,but don't you think it would be better if he wanted to be with you instead of you trying to rape him"said sasaki

"Huh?"said kurumu confused

"Trust me kurumu you will find your mate you're a very nice person"said sasaki

"Sa-Sasaki"said kurumu with a blush

"Anyways thanks for the cookies"said sasaki while walking off

**Forest 2 days later**

Kurumu decided today would be the day see confessed she heard rumors from the students that sasaki was training in the forest and she thought that would also be the perfect place for the two of them to be alone

"Hey sasaki what are you doing"said kurumu in a cheery voice

Sasaki took off most of his uniform not wanting to ruin it only thing left that was the uniform was the pants as she saw his solid abs and buffed out biceps she couldn't help but get a nose bleed she knew this would be fun with a perverted smile

"Oh I'm practicing with this weapon but I'm having a hard time finding out what is capable of,hey can you be my sparring partner"said sasaki

"S-Sure"said kurumu in a timid voice

**Flashback Ended**

**Forest 30 mins later**

Both sasaki and kurumu were sitting on a hill sweating and watching the red sea while drinking refreshments

"You did real good today kurumu,thank you so much"said sasaki with his cheerful smile

"N-No problem (Damn his smile is so cute he is definitely my destined one I guess this would be the best time to tell him).Hey sasaki"said kurumu

"What is it kurumu"said sasaki curious

"I really lik-li-l-like"said kurumu struggling to confesses her feelings with her face red as a tomato

"Well what the hell is it if you are going to say it just say it!"said sasaki getting annoyed

"(What the hell is wrong with me I can seduce all the man in the school but I can't tell my love how I feel about him no!I have to tell him)Sasaki I really lik-li-l like to do this again!"said kurumu

"Sure thing"said sasaki looking confused at her

"(What no,that's not what I wanted to say dammit,maybe this isn't the right time yeah don't worry my love I will confesses to you one day just not today)said kurumu with a determined look

**Yes I know people another short chapter I'm sorry but don't worry next chapter will be yukari and also some of the main characters will be a little OC mostly because of kaneki's actions but for now bye!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Outside Campus**

"Hmm it looks like I came in first even though I'm a college student and the work wasn't that hard and looks like Yukari Sendo was the runner up now let's see Moka in 8th place smart girl"said Sasaki smiling

"Sasaki is that you?"said a excited Moka

As soon as he turned around he was overwhelmed by a feeling of sadness as he saw Moka trying to run her best on a crutch with both her arm and leg and arm inn a casket while having bandages wrapped around her face Sasaki couldn't take the sight and ran away

(I'm sorry Moka,but I don't want you to be near me you'll just die like everyone else around me)said Sasaki running

"Sasaki,wait!"said Moka before falling to the ground

"Oh my god Moka are you okay"said Kurumu helping her up

"Yeah I'm fine"sniff"it's just that ever since I got out the hospital it seems like Sasaki has been avoiding me"said Moka starting to cry

"He probably just feels guilty about what he did to you"said Kurumu

"You think so then I have to go find him and tell him it's okay"said Moka

"I'll go with you"said Kurumu

"No matter how you look at it it's out of school uniform"said a student

"Huh?"said Moka and Kurumu

There were three guys picking on a little girl who a little wand with a brown skirt some leggings a buttoned up shirt with a ribbion and a witch hat

As the bullies started laughing at her she waved her wand around a little and pots fell on each of their heads

"Hehehe,serves you guys right"said the little girl

"Why you little bitch,what did you do"said the bully about to grab the little girl before Moka stood in front of the little girl

"That's enough please don't use violence against little girl"said Moka

"Heh what's this a little brat and now a crippled bitch,this was good for a laugh we'll let you off with a warning but you little girl we'll see you later honestly your kind disgusts me"said the bully

"What a bunch of assholes"said Kurumu

"Are you okay"said Moka

"Yeah thanks Moka"said the little girl

"It's okay wait how do you know my name"said Moka

"Let's just say I'm a fan"said the little girl

"Well I need to at least no the name of my fan"said Moka giggling

"It's Yukari...Sendo Yukari"said Yukari

Yukari was a black haired little girl with purple eyes she had a brown skirt leggings a buttonned up shirt with a ribbon and cape to match then a witch hat with a wand to prove her witch heritage

"Okay girls let's move this to the cafeteria"said Kurumu with a smile

**Cafeteria**

"Wow you're four years younger and you are in the same class as us"said Kurumu shocked

"You must be really smart then"said Moka

"No you're the smart one and amazing and beautiful"said Yukari blushing

(She is smart but what I saw on scores Sasaki was first and she was second I knew he was smart but not a genius)said Moka

"So moka will you be mine"said Yukari

"Mine what?"said Moka

(Oh no I zoned out a bit thinking about Sasaki I hope I didn't miss to much)said Moka

Kurumu had a shocked look on her face with a blush

"My girlfriend!Silly"said Yukari giggling

"What!?I,no I'm not like that but we can still be friends"said Moka blushing

"That's okay I will win your heart eventually my Moka"said Yukari giggling

(Whew,that was too close I'm sorry but I just don't swing that way)said Moka

"But,Moka I must know who would dare do such a thing to my mate"said Yukari while groping Moka's breast

"Ah stop that hurts my ribs are still broken but if you want to really know it was my friend Haise Sasaki but it's nothing to worry about I'm going to fix it"said Moka

"How dare that fiend I will go punish him for you my love"said Yukari dashing off

"Yukari I said it's okay"said Moka

"Sigh"it's useless she is already gone will deal with her later"said Kurumu

(This is actually good if I play this out right Moka will be to busy with Yukari and I can have Sasaki to myself and get over this fear)said Kurumu while smiling

**Hallway**

(I don't know what to do,I don't want Moka to get hurt but I also don't want her to feel sad)said Sasaki

"Haise Sasaki,grades extraordinary even surpassing mine probably cheated,athletic abilities strong enough to beat a b class and a class monster even hearing rumors of you beating a s class monster but probably just lies,no interest and no special traits you're a typical asshole who thinks he can do whatever he wants"said Yukari

"Sigh"look kid I don't have time to play calculator with you go play somewhere else"said Sasaki

"What?!"said Yukari infuriated

"Are you a dumb kid for someone so smart you have words repeated to a thousand times are you death now who's the one who cheated on their grades"said Sasaki

"That's it I will make you pay for not only insulting me,but hurting my precious Moka"said Yukari waving her wand

From buckets to brooms all the utensils surrounded Sasaki and as they were about to attack they were slashed to bits and sasaki appeared right in front of her face kneeled down Yukari's face was neutral but her facial features was shaking along with her whole body showing fear,Sasaki's face was plain also but he had a scary aura around him making him look scary

"Now you listen here you little shit don't bother me and don't talk about Moka like you own her especially in my presence do I make myself clear"said Sasaki

"Y-Y-Yes"said Yukari sweating

Sasaki started walking down the hallway to the stairs to head to his dorm for some sleep

"Whew that was close he's dangerous,but I will never give up my Moka I'll just find another way of defeating him"said Yukari dashing off

**Forest the next morning**

Yukari hid inside a bush watching and observing Sasaki practice

(So he likes practicing with his sword in the morning,I just make him fall on his own sword and make him feel the same pain that Moka felt with my voodoo doll it was hard getting a sample of his hair but I got it)said Yukari while placing the hair on the doll

Sasaski was practicing swings with his quinqe trying his best to make every strike a killing blow when all of a sudden his own hand try to strike him with his quinqe but he dodged out the way

(Oh my looks like you don't have any possession over your own hand anymore don't worry I'll take care of it,it's probably that Yukari girl again)said Rize

Sasaki's hand stopped and Yukari was confused by this action

"What?Why did he stop"said Yukari while shaking the doll

Then Sasaki disappered out of Yukari's vision

"Huh?Where did he go!?said Yukari looking around

"Didn't I tell you to leave me alone"said Sasaki right behind Yukari

Yukari slowly turned her head around to see Sasaki staring right at her

"I guess I'll have to punish you this time"said Sasaki grabbing Yukari

"Noooo!"said Yukari in fright

**Hallway**

Yukari was hopping down the hallway as she had her witch hat stretched to where it swallowed her whole body except for feet as she hopped down the hallway having no idea where to go as she kept running into walls and falling down anyone who saw this broke down laughing

("Whine"that bastard not only is embrassing me in front of all the students but he also took my wand away)said Yukari crying

"Yukari is that you Kurumu come help me"said Moka

(Ah it's my sweet Moka coming to help me)said Yukari happy

"Moka get me out of this thing"said Yukari impatiently

"Don't worry it's going to be okay"said Moka

"Okay on three"said Kurumu

"Three"said Kurumu

While Moka and Kurumu struggled to pull her hat off her Yukari tried her best to wiggle out until "POP" the hat flew into the air and sat back on Yukari's head except for the top of her hat now falling to the side of her head

"That jerk ruined my favorite hat"said Yukari while taking off her hat and looking at it

"Yukari who did this to you was it the bullies from earlier"said Kurumu

"No it was your so called friend Sasaki ow my head"said Yukari rubbing her head from the hat being stretched over her head

"What that doesn't sound like Sasaki we need to find him

**Class**

As class ended and Sasaki ran trying to escape Moka,Kurumu grabbed him out of no where

"Don't even think of running away"said Kurumu

"Sigh,so what's up Moka"said Sasaki trying his best to put on a smile

"Don't play dumb why have you been avoiding me I know you feel guilty for what you did but it's okay and why would you do such a thing to Yukari"said Moka puffing up her cheeks

"Moka it goes deeper then that something about my past that I don't share to anyone and as for Yukari she was one who started it she keeps trying to play pranks on me"said Sasaki

"What,Yukari I told you it was okay you don't have to get yourself invovled"said Moka

"WHY ARE YOU SIDING WITH HIM?!He's the one attacked I just want to protect my mate"said Moka

"It's complicated on why he attacked me I'll explain later and we're not mates"said Moka

"Of course we are you just don't know it yet you're my...Moka"said trying to jump on Moka

But Moka shoved her off making Yukari fall to the ground

"Moka why?"said Yukari tearing up

"For the last time Yukari we are not mates and we will never be can you not understand I'm not your Moka I'm not your nothing"said Moka

This made Yukari tear up and sniff

"Oh Yukari I'm so sorry"said Moka trying to hug her but her hands were smacked away

"You just like everyone else here Moka you're so cold hearted"said Yukari

"Well here's your wand back sorry I now this isn't the right time but thought you might want it"said Sasaki with the wand in his hands

Yukari snatched the wand out of Sasaki's hand and ran off

"I hope you all die just like everyone else at this school"said Yukari running down the hall

"Yukari wait!"said Moka before Sasaki put his hand in front of her

"Let her go we'll talk to her again when she cools down and I'll keep a eye on her until then just to make sure she doesn't get any trouble"said Sasaki

"Okay thank you Sasaki'said Moka

"But I wouldn't have been harsh to her just like you did,she has been hated by humans and monsters they witch race is not the most welcomed race in any world so I think she likes you because she saw you didn't have no friends just like her she looks at you as a admirer"said Sasaki walking off

"Oh my god what have I done Sasaki let me come with you"said Moka

"Fine then Kurumu you might as well come too come on"said Sasaki

"Okay"said Kurumu

**Outside of Campus**

"I said let me go you idiots"said Yukari trying to wiggle out the bully's grip

"Shut up,you demon we're going to take our sweet time as you let's take to the mist"said the bully licking his lips

"Noooooo!"said Yukari

**Swamp**

"Here where are filfth"said the bully throwing Yukari against the tree

Around them was a thick mist with a small lake and trees everywhere

"Filthy indeed"said the bully

The bullies skin turned green they all grew lizard like tails their nails grew sharp and they face turned into humanoid lizard face with sharp teeth

"Let's eat this dirty bitch"said one of the bullies

"Yeah I'm hungry anyways"said the other bully

As the bully was about to bite Yukari Sasaki kicked the lizardmen on the side of the face breaking a few teeth loose

"What the hell are you doing"said Yukari scowling

"Saving your ass obviously"said Sasaki

"Who the hell are you fuck it might as well eat this one two"said the lizardmen

The lizardmen lunged at Sasaki but was slashed across the chest by claws

"Gah,dammit that hurts"said the lizardmen rolling on the ground in pain

"Don't you dare let a finger on Sasaki"said Kurumu in the air

Moka ran to Sasaki's side

"Sasaki take off my rosario I want to fight too"said Moka

"I don't think that's good idea"said Sasaki

"Please"said Moka

"Fine"said Sasaki yanking off the chain to her rosario transforming her into a vampire

"Hello there we meet again,I will want to talk to you after this"said Moka

"Yeah sure"said Sasaki

As they all charged the lizard men the gang were beating down the lizardmen with little effort

(Why...Why...Why are they protecting me it's crazy I thought they hated me but..)said Yukari

"Time to die bitch"said the lizard men trying to strike Yukari with his claws but was stopped by Sasaki with his quinqe

"Why I didn't asked to be saved"said Yukari

"Yeah but we'll protect you anyways because you're our friend"said Sasaki slashing the lizardmen

("Gasp"why..why do I feel like crying..why am I so happy)said Yukari crying

"Looks like we got all of them"said Kurumu

"Now about that talk"said Moka

"Yeah to be honest I don't feel like fighting you again sooo"said Sasaki

Moka got close to Sasaki's neck

"I need your blood it's not like any of my blood packages or the tomato juice and to be honest I think you're really cuteI just love men who can dominate a woman like me so easily I instantly fell in love when you beat me and the way you talk to me you must be mine"whispered the other Moka while licking and kissing all over Sasaki's neck

"Woah'said Sasaki backing up

"Hey what the hell do you think you're doing"said Kurumu descending to the ground

"I'm so confused right now"said Sasaki blushing

"In due time my future mate"said the other Moka while putting on the rosario turning her back to normal while Sasaki catched her and saved her from falling

(Future mate my ass he is going to be mine ohhhh but I still can't confess to him dammit my love rival is ahead of me"said Kurumu pouting

"Anyways come Yukari everyone wants to talk to you"said Sasaki helping Yukari up

Once Moka woke up the whole gang explained everything and Yukari felt guilty but the gang said they could still be friends in the next few weeks Yukari apologized to everyone for her pranks and everyone eventually accepted her and Yukari started living a happy life with her friends unfortunately though Sasaki still avoids the group but he does talk to them from time to time

**Class 3 weeks later**

As everyone was leaving class Kurumu tried to grab Sasaki but was too slow and he left

"Sigh dammit that guy is a mystery"said Kurumu

"I still want to know what he meant by his past"said Moka deep in thought

**Hallway**

(Looks like I got away)said Sasaki

Yukari came out of no where and grabbed Sasaki by his legs hugging them

"Hey big brother"said Yukari with a smile

"Listen Yukari I told you I'm not your brother"said Sasaki giggling

"I know but I like calling you it"said Yukari

"Yeah I got to get going see ya Yukari"said Sasaki walking

"Hm,you know that Moka is madly in love with you and I'm not talking about the vampire lady I'm talking about the real Moka and if you keep shoving her away she'll find somebody else that she thinks will love her but really just wants to take advantage of her like that Saizou"said Yukari

(That's never going to happen..that can't happen)said Sasaki with a sad look

"Like me I haven't given up stealing Moka's heart but maybe you can have a threesome with us after all I have grown to have a little crush on you"wink"said Yukari

"Hmmm,WHAT?!"said Sasaki shocked

"Anyways see ya later big brother"said Yukari running off

"I swear that kid"said Sasaki scratching his head

**Chapter End **

**I love you guys so much thanks for all your support and let me know what you think also be sure to check out my new crossover story Friday the 13th x Hellsing x Black Lagoon**


	7. Chapter 7:Love Note

**Hey just wanted to let you know I've been thinking sure I want Kaneki to be with Moka but that doesn't mean it has to be his first love so you get to pick who will be his first girlfriend in my new poll I just created give me your votes and let's see who will steal Kaneki's heart first**


	8. Chapter 8:Side note

**Hehe sorry I forgot guys the poll will be open from 5:10 pm-6:10am everyday so basically evening through and I will give y'all the time of five chapters to choose who you pick in the poll giving you plenty enough time so five chapters before Kaneki starts giving into temptations.**


	9. Chapter 9:Cannibal Cooking

**Sasaki's Dorm Room**

Sasaki walked into his dorm room while having a basket in his hand

"Eww seriously Kurumu stop giving me cookies"said Sasaki throwing another basket of cookies in the trash

But then Sasaki remembered Kurumu and how she made the cookies just for him Sasaki grabbed one cookie out the basket and looked at it

"I guess I can force one cookie down my mouth with water"said Sasaki grabbing the water bottle off the table

Sasaki slowly put the cookie in his mouth and started munching as soon as he bit into it he started having the strong need to throw up,Sasaki placed his hands over his mouth firmly and tried his best to force the cookie down

(No damn it,it's good)said Sasaki starting flush his mouth with water while trying his best to swallow the cookie until it finally went down

(Shit,now I know how Touka felt back then with her best friend)said Sasaki panting

"Oh man dude your a ghoul"said The boy in glasses in front of him

"Yeah"said Sasaki getting up

"Must suck for you not ever knowing the true delicious taste of food"said The boy drooling about food

(I was a human you're just making my life a living hell by teasing me about delicious food)said Sasaki whining

The boy in glasses stalked over to the basket filled with cookies inside the trash can

"The first time I saw you throwing away the bag of cookies I thought your friend just had really bad cooking skills,but now when I saw how you force yourself to eat the cookie your face was not only in disgust but in pain too just like how a ghoul face is when it tries to eat human food"said the boy in glasses

"Why would a ghoul try to eat human food"said Sasaki curious

"Maybe the same reason why you ate those cookies with that funny face"said the boy in glasses

Sasaki gave him a mean funny look

"Ok this ghoul guy last year got bullied by some kids so one day the bullies made the guy walk around while they force food down his mouth so he could throw up on anybody that was in sight,the shit was nasty he blew so many chunks"said the boy in glasses giggling

"Woah"said Sasaki shocked

"Anyways my name is Kaio I'm a second year and the roommate you have been ignoring all this time"said Kaio

"S-Sorry I've been busy,my name is Sasaki I'm a first year"said Sasaki

"No problem Sasaki,hey can I have these cookies then would be a shame to waste them"said Kaio smiling slyly

"Sure"said Sasaki

**Hallway couple next day**

Whine

"What is it Kurumu"said Moka

"I think Sasaki hates me and my cooking"said Kurumu while the anime tears rolled down her face

"Oh don't be silly Sasaki always takes your food to his room"said Yukari

"That's the problem I think he throws away my food,I never see him take a single bite whenever I give him food"said Kurumu

"Well maybe he's not hungry how can you tell he throws away your stuff"said Moka

"Because I found this"said Kurumu pulling a basket out of her bag with dirty stains all over the basket and the cookies were completely ruined then the basket also had the tag From:Kurumu To:Sasaki

"Eww"said both Moka and Yukari said while holding their noses

"That's definitely Kurumu's basket but it sure stinks"said Yukari

"I would think about cleaning your bag and even your hands after dealing with that nasty basket"said Moka

"Oh dear what on earth is going on with you ladies and Kurumu why do you have that nasty basket in your hands"said Shizuka

"Oh,Hello our friend Kurumu is having trouble giving food to our other friend Sasaki"said Moka

"Oh that sounds awful,well your friend might not be able to eat certain foods because of his race,what race is he?"said Shizuka

"Well if I remember right he is a ghoul"said Yukari

Shizuka just stared blanked for a second then bursted out laughing while falling to the ground and rolling around

"What's so funny?!"said Kurumu enraged

"Kurumu calm down she's a teacher"said Yukari

A second later Shizuka still giggling trying her best to keep a straight face

"Girls you do know a ghoul can't eat human food"said Shizuka giggling

All three girls looked shocked for a second before

"Ehhhhhhhhhhhh?!"all three girls said before falling down anime style

"A ghoul can only eat flesh,just like you moka can only eat blood"said Shizuka

"Oh yeah I knew that they could eat it but I didn't think that was the only thing they could eat I need to study monsters more"said Moka

"Now I feel even worse knowing I was the one to force that food on him with my charms Sasaki has probably been suffering all this time damn me"said Kurumu pounding the floor like a little kid

"Come on,I know what we can do"said dragging Kurumu

"Yukari what do you mean"said Moka

"Can't you tell we're going to fix him a dish like no other"said Yukari waving her wand around

**On the Roof of the school**

Kaio was just siting on the ground while Sasaki leaned against the rail

"Men this is a pretty chill spot hey isn't this the place where you kicked that Saizo guy's ass"said Kaio

"Pretty much"said Sasaki

"So that means your a pretty tough guy I guess it was a good thing I told you about that kid or you would've have forced it out of me"said Kaio

"I wouldn't say force more like break most of your bones I've done it before"said Sasaki smiling creepy like

"A-Anyways so what's those three babes that keep chasing after you does have his own little harem"said Kaio

"Well their sorta my best friends"said Sasaki

"Oh friend zone so you don't mind if I go after them"said Kaio

"Don't you dare"said Sasaki

"Sorry I can't hear you I'm off to go get those girls numbers"said Kaio approaching the door before being knocked over once the door opened

"Ow"said Kaio

"Oh my god sorry"said Moka while Kurumu and Yukari came behind her with all of them having plates

"Moka,Kurumu,and Yukari why are ya'll here"said Sasaki confused

"We came to give you our food"said Moka

"Uh that's nice and all but you didn't need to do all this you could have just handed to me afters chool but thank you I'll eat it later"said Sasaki reaching for the plate

"No!'said all three girls

"What?"said Sasaki confused

"We want to see you eat it and enjoy it"said Kurumu

"But I"said Sasaki

"It's okay we know now that ghouls can't eat human food which is why we made our very own cuisines"said Yukari

"Oh okay"said Sasaki

"Me first"said Yukari

"Alright"said Sasaki grabbing her plate

"I call it Flaky Vital Skins with special dipping sauce"said Yukari

"OK"said Sasaki grabbing the chopsticks then grabbing the skin pieces

"It's cooked skin but the flesh is still bloody and juicy giving it a I'm burnt but still alive taste "giggle"said Yukari

As Sasaki bit and swallowed it and he enjoyed it

"This is actually good"said Sasaki eating all the the flesh then dipping a piece in the sauce

"Oh and the sauce is sorta of a coffee concoction I made it up I read ghouls can also drink coffee even though they won't get full from it"said Yukari

"It's so good"said finishing off the rest

"Uhh"said Yukari shocked

"Sorry I eat a lot when it comes to flesh that was delicious Yukari"said Sasaki

"Me next"said Moka

"I call this Gore Steak Pin wheels,their little pieces of a heart on a stick wrapped around something good in the middle"said Moka smiling

As Sasaki bit in he felt something liquid like and squishy in his mouth he looked at the flesh and saw a eye in the middle

"Oh wow this is so tasty Moka"said Sasaki smiling

(Okay seriously this is disgusting and it's grossing me out)said Kaio placing his hands over his mouth feeling like he was going to hurl

"It's my turn"said Kurumu

"Ok"said Sasaki

"This is for desert Bloody Apple Bread"said Kurumu

"Alright"said biting into the bread

"It's actually coffee bread with carved out lung pieces shaped like apple slices"giggle"it seems you like it"said Kurumu

"Mmmm,it's so good this is amazing Kurumu"said Sasaki while eating the bread

"I'm so happy you like it"said Kurumu blushing

"Thank you"said Sasaki pulling all three of the girls into a group hug the girls blushed red as a tomato from the embrace and almost fainted

"Well I got to go see to you guys tomorrow"said Sasaki walking away with Kaio right behind him

"Did you see how much he praised my cooking"said Kurumu holding her red cheeks

"Well he liked mines more"said Yukari

"Excuse me?!"said Kurumu butting heads with Yukari until Moka came in between

"Girls it's obvious I was the best"said Moka

All them started cat fighting on the roof fighting over their cooking

**Sasaki's Dorm Room**

"Oh man that was so good even though it was flesh still pretty good"said Sasaki tapping his belly in delight

"Well to many it looked like the grossiest thing and will you get all your food from them now on'said Kaio

"Not really I got a lot of flesh in my bag(thanks to Arima sending me flesh every month)said Sasaki

Knock Knock

Sasaki walked to the door to open it only to see a familiar blue hair that is now curly

Sasaki was shocked and sad

"Hey idiot'said the woman with tears rolling down her face

**End chapter hope you like it**

**Oh and I see in most of the poll people are rooting for Team Vampire Moka four more chapters alright keep voting guys**


	10. Chapter 10:Touka!

**Sasaki's Room**

A girl with curly wavy hair that was dyed a light shade of blue with one bang covering her left eye while she was wearing a coat and some jeans with sandals was right in front of Sasaki's door

"T-Touka what are you doing here"said Sasaki

Touka didn't respond instead she straight up punched Sasaki and Sasaki fell to the ground

"Sniff"why the hell did you never come back"said Touka

"Touka?"said Sasaki confused

"You never came back you never sent me a letter nothing!I thought you were dead after awhile don't ever talk to me again dumbass"said Touka running away

"Whistle" guess it was a bad move to have a one night stand with her huh?"said Kaio

"Shut up Kaio!Touka come back!"said Sasaki chasing after Touka

"I'll just wait till he comes back I'm still puking from his meals that was seriously gross"said Kaio feeling like he was going to puke

**Outside**

Sasaki catched up to Touka

"Touka Touka wait I didn't mean for you to cry like this I was going to visit you"said Sasaki grabbing Touka's arm

Touka turned around to kick Sasaki only for him to jump away

"When?!When?!I tried convincing everbody that you would come back one day I thought I would kill myself I was so sad why didn't you come back to us Kaneki"said Touka falling on the ground crying

Kaneki got down on the ground to hug Touka making her cry even more

"I'm so sorry for making you worry about me so much will you please forgive me"said Kaneki with a sad face

"You idiot of course I would forgive you if you made a face like that"said Touka hugging Kaneki back tightly

"Let's go for a walk ok"said Kaneki

"Okay"said Touka

**A couple minutes later**

"So we opened up the coffee shop again"said Touka smiling

"Really how's that going without me"said Kaneki

"Pretty good we even have Ayato helping out from time to time giving us some supplies for the coffee now"said Touka giggling

"Um who's Ayato Touka?"said Kaneki

"What do you mean you don't remember my brother"said Touka

"AHHHHHH!"said Kaneki grabbing his head

"Kaneki!What's wrong"said Touka

"Heh sorry I get this shitty headache every time I remember something from the past I got pierced through my head twice so I have recovered physically but not mentally"said Kaneki panting

"Can you please stop scaring me baka I'm still mad at you for last time"said Touka whacking Kaneki over the head

"Heh sorry,um have you seen Hide anywhere"said Kaneki curious

"No why?Did you and him have a fight before you disappeared"said Touka

"No it's nothing(All I remember is Hide talking to me to calm me down then everything went black and when I woke up Hide was gone and I had a sweet taste in my mouth please please I want to think of anything then that happening to Hide)"said Kaneki with a depressed look

"You bastard is three girls not enough for you"said a boy out of the trio walking towards them

"Huh?"said Kaneki coming out of his thoughts

"Are you first year Sasaki Haise in class three"said the brown haired boy

"Huh?"said Touka confused

"I'll explain later,Yup that'll be me"said Sasaki

"We won't forgive you"said the short chubby blonde haired boy

"You are our enemy"said the tall dark brown haired boy with glasses

"Oh my god let me guess you are obsessed with the girls I hang around"said Sasaki

"Girls?!"said Touka shocked

"FORMATION SET!"shouted the trio while taking off their school jackets

"I'm the leader of the-"said the brown haired boy before getting punched in the face by Sasaki knocking him into the tree

"Sorry I got bored because of all the talking so I just kicked your ass I already knew what you dumb asses were going to say,look if you want to jerk off to the girls that's fine by me just don't come bitching to me because they won't talk to you"said Sasaki cracking his finger

"W-What did you do"said the chubby kid with blonde hair

"I just basically beat the shit out of him and you and your other jerk off buddy will get the same if you don't run 3...2...1"said Sasaki

The two boys ran off carrying their unconscious leader

"Wow you were never like this you keep changing more and more over time"said Touka with a concerned look

"Yeah I guess pain changes you a lot but when I'm around you Touka I feel a lot better I can't help but feel happy"said Sasaki smiling

"Y-You idiot"said Touka blushing

"Hahaha,now about my secret"said Sasaki

**Shrine**

"That asshole is tougher than we thought dammit my jaw"said the brown haired boy rubbing his mouth until he felt a huge bump

"Huh?"said the brown haired boy before taking out a small mirror to look at himself

"Gaaaahhhh look what he did to my beautiful face"said the brown haired boy now noticing a huge bruise on the side of his mouth

"Relax Kashare we will get him back"said the chubby blonde haired boy

"Easy for you to say Taira you weren't the one that got punched how am I suppose to stand next to the beautiful Moka looking like this"said Kashare weeping

"Calm down over there you are all acting like idiots lets just hit him with our ultimate attack tomorrow and then we have our wives"said the boy with glasses

"Shut up Naga we knew that"said both Kashare and Taira

**Lunch Tomorrow**

"Oh man this guy keeps stalking me"said Kurumu

"Hmm is he a tall nerdy boy who likes to take pictures of you"said Yukari

"No it's some fatass trying to wink at me it's really pissing me off"said Kurumu

"I had a boy similar to your problem he literally sends me 5 love letters a day"said Moka

"I'm starting to sense a pattern here"said Kurumu

"You think they might all be working together"said Yukari

"Mmm hmph"said all three girls in agreement

"Wait if they like us then they are surely going to hate Sasaki we have to find him"said Moka

**Sasaki's Dorm**

Moka knocked on the door to Sasaki's room

"Hello"said Kaio

"Umm I think your name was Kyo can you please tell us where Sasaki went"said Moka

"It's Kaio and he went down by the lake with Touka"said Kaio

"Touka?Who's Touka?!"said Kurumu

"Not important right now we've got to get to the lake"said Yukari

**Lake**

Touka and Sasaki were both standing near the lake watching the view

"Man this lake can be beautiful sometimes"said Sasaki

"Yeah I guess"said Touka smiling

"So how long are you staying"said Sasaki

"As long as you want me to stay"said Touka

"Then I never want you to leave"said Sasaki

"B-Baka!"said Touka blushing trying to punch Sasaki only to fall on top of him

Both of them were on the ground blushing staring into their eyes

"You asshole we knew you would be down here fooling around with this bitch"said Kashare

"Call me that again and I will stomp all over your god damn chest"said Touka getting up

"Doesn't matter we'll end you here"said Kashare

"Ultimate attack!Union of Anger Attack!said the trio merging together to form a giant grotesque monster with one eye a slobbery fat chest and stomach with a umbrella merged with it's back

"Hahahhahaha do you think you can defeat us in this form shitty sasaki"said the merged monster

"You're steal weak"said Sasaki slashing the monster with his quinqe

"And ugly too"said Touka kicking the monster in the head knocking it out into submission

"Impossible we still got defeated"said the monster turning back into the trio

As the duo walked slowly to the trio the three boys got nervous so they bowed in apology

"We're sorry"said the trio

"We won't forgive"said the duo cracking their knuckles

"EH?!"said the trio in terror

"I want to make sure you leave me alone next time"said Sasaki with a terrifying look

"And you called me something not so forgiving so I'll smack you around some more"said Touka with a horrific look

"W-W-WE'RE SORRY!"said the Trio in fright

Pow Smack Clap Bow Bop was the sounds of all the pummeling they were doing on the trio

**15 minutes later**

"Ah Sasaki there you are we have to warn you about these three guys"said Moka

"That's okay me and Touka already took care of them"said Sasaki showing the trio tied up with multiple bruises and cuts all over them

"We're sorry we're sorry we're sorry"said the trio chating

"They've been saying that for awhile now I think we traumatized them,oh yeah let me introduce you to my friend Touka Kirishima"said Sasaki

(Uggghhh more competition)said Kurumu depressed

"Oh my nice to meet you"said Moka

"Wow I like your hair"said Yukari

"Uh thanks"said Touka

The three girls started walking back over to Sasaki and chatting with him

(Sasaki huh?Maybe you got these girls fooled but not me and no matter how many girls your friends with you'll be mine because I have fallen for you that much Kaneki-kun)said Touka blushing

**Chapter End**

**Well Looks like Touka has formed a big crush on Sasaki and looks like Sasaki has some feelings of his own for her their only three more chapters makes sure to vote in the poll**


	11. Chapter 11:Voting

**Hello before you try to leave this chapter don't this is important for those who don't know how to vote in the poll its real easy just search my name or click on my name and it will take you to my profile at the top of my profile there will be a question who should Kaneki be with? Click on it and it will show the poll where you can vote please vote it will really help with the story progress thank you also be sure to check out my story How to surpass Goku?**


	12. Chapter 12:Inner Demons

**Important:You can read this if you want to this is just my opinion on the story I have created,ahem this story was idea I created basically about the way harem story is and my imagination the weakness I see in harem story is the character development to me the girls are all the same no matter how many of them so I decided to make the girls a little oc starting with Moka,Moka basically has the basic school crush turning into true love for Sasaki Kurumu is the shy girl who doesn't truly know how to explain that love for Sasaki and Yukari has sort of a slutty or lusty love for Sasaki and Mizore well let's just say there is a chapter coming up soon with her and Sasaki is oc as well I didn't want the regular good old Ken Kaneki I wanted the tragedy from becoming ghoul and all the pain he felt over time change him but deep down he's still the same which is why I created a chapter with each girl i have already done Touka oh and she has the sorta Aggressive love but I don't want to be too attached sort and now I'm about to do Yukari it's going to be a little short one since it's just filler love my fans thanks for the support of the story**

**Hallway**

"Hello Sasaki!"said Yukari grabbing Sasaki from behind and started humping his leg

"Seriously Yukari you need to calm yourself down people might think I'm a pedophile"said Sasaki picking Yukari up by her cape

"Hahaha sorry I just can't help it big brother after all you me and moka are going to have a big threesome soon"said Yukari starting to drool and fantasize

"That's...unlikely"said Sasaki dropping her by the cape

"Anyways I wanted to test out some of my spells on you...please!'said Yukari with the best puppy eyes she could muster

"Why would I want to be hit by pots,pans and maybe some janitor equipment"said Sasaki

"Oh it's nothing like that just a few incantations this and that and boom we're all done"said Yukari giggling

"Sigh fine"said Sasaki knowing he would regret it

"YAY"said Yukari cheerfully while grabbing Sasaki's hand

**Laboratory**

"Ta-daaaa welcome to the school laboratory"said Yukari

It was a little dark the walls and floors were made out of old stone and cement and then there was strange symbols everywhere while there was bookshelves containing all kinds of magic books and a table with plenty of glasses filled with chemicals and strange ingredients

"Alright let's get started"said Yukari

"Hold on what are we doing"said Sasaki

"I'm going to do you a big favor for you I'm going to help you control your ghoul powers again"said Yukari

"What?!REALLY"said Sasaki shocked

(Sorry to disturb you but I don't think this is such a good idea Kaneki-kun)said Rize

(It's better then nothing we have to at least try)said Sasaki

"What are ya thinking about cutie"said Yukari starting to grope Sasaki's crotch

Sasaki jumped away so fast in shock

"Don't do that ever again"said Sasaki furiously blushing

"No promises,now let's get started ahem mdjnkdzzkj dkskdwio nvcxieefl"said Yukari starting to ramble nonsense while waving her wand and pointing Sasaki to stand in the middle of the circle

As Yukari continued Sasaki started to feel a burning sensation inside of him that kept building up

"Gaaaah!"said Sasaki in pain

"Bare with it Sasaki we're almost done"said Yukari

(Heh I'm finally free)said psychotic kaneki

"Stop,stop,STOP THE SPELL NOW"said Sasaki in fear

"I-It's too late"said Yukari

Suddenly Sasaki dropped his head and just stood there swaying back and forth until he slowly rose his head again

"Hahahaha I'm fucking free man now I'll kill everybody at this god damn school and then back to city and enjoy a all you can eat buffet"said psychotic kaneki before slicing Yukari with his kagune and running out the room

"G-G-Good thing I'm really durable but I need to place a healing spell on me fast and stop Sasaki"said Yukari while blood spilled out her mouth

**20 minutes later in a hallway**

It was pure chaos all the students ran away in fear while some stayed and fought the psychotic kaneki only to be killed or in pain and some were still trying to fight hoping to win while some of the teachers started helping out giving the students some relief

"What is the meaning of this young lad don't make me kick your wee little skinny ass"said the irish coach turning into a rock monster

"Exactly report to the principal's office right now or suffer the consequences of your actions"said a teacher

"Sasaki bro just do what they say I don't know if your just having a bad day or it's the shitty cafeteria food or hey maybe you didn't get your daily serving of blowjobs by your girlfriends but don't take it out on us"said Kaio

"SASAKI?!I'M MOTHERFUCKING KEN KANEKI"said psychotic kaneki lunging at Kaio only to be kicked in the face by Touka

"What the hell is going"said Touka backing up

"He just started acting crazy and attacking random students I don't know why"said Kaio

"I heard of this before(but it doesn't look like his kakuja is out so why is he acting insane it must be something else)said Touka

Sasaki started using his kagune to attack them only for touka to kick away one tentacle the rock monster coach grabbe three and kaio dodged the other four

"Out the window you guy laddie"said the coach throwing psychotic kaneki out the window by his kagune

"Oh you idiot he is getting away"said the teacher

**Outside with Moka**

(Me and my classmates immediately went outside because they say a classmate is attacking the students and Sasaki wasn't here at class today I hope he is alright)said Moka

Suddenly three tentacles attacked the whole class impaling three students the rest of the class ran in fear except for Moka who stumbled on the floor in fear and worry at seeing Sasaki with one of his ghoul eyes out with a crazed look on his face

"S-Sasaki what are doing did s-something happenend to you if something did I can help you"said Moka shaking in a nervous fit

"Sorry darling your so called "Sasaki" isn't home right now you're dealing with the real number uno guy right here Ken Kaneki"said psychotic kaneki dancing around giggling

Moka tried to run away only to be grabbed by her feet and started shrieking

"Awww I'm not that scary darling once you get to know me I just want chomp you real quick you know return the favor for all the times you sucked on my blood hey your flesh might taste bad since you're not human but you make one hell of a ghoul dish and I'm curious what sexy taste like don't worry I'll be gentle darling"said psychotic kaneki lifting moka up with his tentacles and opening his mouth wide ready to bite her

"Sasaki no!"said Moka before being snatched out of psychotic kaneki's grasp by kurumu

"Are you okay"said Kurumu flying before being smacked down by a tentacle

"HEY HEY HEY HEY HEY DON'T JUST RUN AWAY WANT TO HEAR A LITTLE STORY FIRST LET'S TALK ABOUT HOW I AM THE REAL GUY AND SASAKI IS JUST SOME MADE UP BULLSHIT"said psychotic kaneki

"W-What are you talking about"said Moka getting off the ground

"Don't listen to this guy this is definetly not our sasaki"said Kurumu struggling to get off the ground

"Tell me do you really think he likes any of you he wonders why everyday you guys have to bother him hehehehe it's almost the funniest thing on earth but sadly true did you know that is not even his real name"said psychotic kaneki

"Shut up"said Moka as tears rolled down her face

"Oh it seems I struck a nerve I'm just telling the truth he won't even be here next year I'll even bet the semester giggle"said psychotic kaneki laughing before getting tackled by Moka

"LIAR!LIAR!LIAR!LIAR!WHAT DO YOU KNOW SASAKI IS OUR FRIEND HE WOULD NEVER BETRAY US SO SHUT THE HELL UP!"said Moka while punching psychotic kaneki until he grabbed both her arms and then he pulled her in to whisper in her ear

"The reason why he is always by himself is because he is waiting for dumbasses like you to just fuck off heh after all he did just come here to train"said psychotic kaneki making moka shocked before being knocked into the tree by one of the tentacles

"Now I think it's time for both of you to die!"said psychotic kaneki before a bird mask covered his face that had a eye with a red pupil and a black sclera while two centipede like tails sprouted out the lower region of his back he was about to attack until he was grabbed from behind by Yukari

"You're still alive so I get to kill you a second time what joy!"said psychotic kaneki with a grin

"P-Please stop Sasaki this isn't you please I'm your friend I will protect you and you can protect me because I'm madly in love with you!"said Yukari

"Sorry short darling but sweet Sasaki-kun isn't home just you and me g-gg-gaahhhh!"said psychotic kaneki grabbing his head

**Kaneki's Mentality**

"Whhhhhhyyy are you getting in my way don't you hate them"said psychotic kaneki confused

"No I hate you I'm tired of you this is what I would have become if I gave into my ghoul side this is me if I kept eating flesh and praying on people but I don't need you anymore give me back my body,my mind,my ghoul powers,my everything and then be erased for eternity"said Sasaki before psychotic kaneki started disappearing

"YOU'LL MISS ME I KNOW YOU WILL"said psychotic with his last breath before disappearing

"It's finally over and it looks like my powers are back"said Sasaki

**Outside**

"Hey Yukari thank you"said Sasaki

"Why are you thanking me I just messed things up"said Yukari releasing her hold on Sasaki but still nervous

"Yeah but you helped me fight him and get my ghoul powers back so I think you deserve a award"said Sasaki with a sly grin

"W-What"said Yukari

Sasaki touch Yukari chest for not even a full second and pulled back his hands

"That's all you get"said Sasaki with a blush

"Kya that's no fair I wasn't ready and you barely touched it Sasaki you meanie"said Yukari blushing and whining

**Chapter End**

**I think someone asked a important question was it **Raighbringer **yeah um sadly his first girlfriend he will eventually break up with her** ** unless ya'll want me to keep the first girlfriend the next chapter will be more around Kurumu hope ya'll enjoyed make sure to vote**


	13. Chapter 13:Ice Queen

(As I practiced by the lake with my kagune it felt funny just having it around then I remembered the first time I had it was totally different it only had 4 tentacles now it has 8 could a kagune evolve the more the ghoul feeds nooo if that were true than we would constantly get stronger...wait!That's it maybe it's because the strong I have gotten the pain I had endured,the madness I went through yes but I feel like this the extent of my kagune it can no longer go any further huh?)said Sasaki before he heard sobbing

As he peaked into the bushes where he saw a purple haired girl crying in while holding herself in the fetal position

"Hey uhhhh are you ok?"said Sasaki

The girl turned and slowly inched away

"No no you don't have to be scared you're going to be alright what's your name?"said Sasaki

"M-Mizore"said the purple haired girl

"Ok tell me what happened and don't give me it's nothing bullshit"said Sasaki smiling

"Hehehe welll"said Mizore with a small smile

**Couple Minutes Later**

"So teacher tried to rape you huh?Well at least you got away but you'll probably get in trouble huh?"said Sasaki

"Exactly and I loved him so much"said Mizore sobbing until she felt a pat on her shoulder

"Relax idiot if they come looking for you I'll defend you I doubt you're lying"said Sasaki

Mizore was glad that somebody finally believed her he felt so happy

"Thank you"said Mizore hugging Sasaki tight for too long

"Uhhhh you can let go now"said Sasaki

"Oh sorry you just seemed really cute when you smile"said Mizore

(Ohhh my god not another one)said Sasaki face palming

"Wanna skip class"said Sasaki

"Sure!"said Mizore a little too excited

**Short Chapter End**

**Yeah sorry this chapter was a little short but I'm back anyways you know what that means next chapter is who's Sasaki's new girlfriend all you vote by going to my profile and finding the poll you all have till friday to do this and I promise next chapter will be great later**


	14. Chapter 14:Uhhh?

"Sigh wh-where am i" said Sasaki naked

"Kaneki-kun~" said Touka naked on the bed in a blissful sleep

As Kaneki slowly turned around he couldn't help but scream out

As Touka slowly wake up and saw Kaneki blushed and covered himself

"T-Touka did wee" said Kaneki blushing

"Hahaha lets talk about last night" said Touka with a cute blush

**Prologue Chapter End**

**Hey sorry I've been away I have been watching the last test Tokyo Ghoul:re for inspiration .Well seems like a lot of job openings ok I'm horrible lol anyways everyone knows Touka and Kaneki are a thing now thanks to the poll hope you like the choice I promise I'll have a longer chapter love you guys bye.**


	15. Chapter 15:Will you be mine?

"So you're saying we had sex?Because I don't remember any of it"said Sasaki

"Wweelll I think you were under a love spell haha"said Touka

**Flash Back**

"H-Here drink this it'll make you feel all better after fighting that perverted kraken guy"said Yukari all excited giving him a cup of water

"Yeah that guy was a real asshole for trying to rape you are you ok Mizore"said Kaio

"I'm fine"said Mizore hiding under the bed afraid of all the people in the room

"Ok"said Sasaki drinking it as he tasted it the taste of it was very citrus like and the more he drunk in the more his head and mind seem to be in a daze as he looked around he became super excited his heartbeat sped and their was a growing erection inside his pants he swirled across his room where all his friends were looking at him cautiosly

"Oh my god are you all right"said Yukari trying hold him until Touka got in front of her

"Sasaki what's wrong"said Touka holding him

"Umm I'm good with healing you should let me help instead!"said Yukari frantically

As Sasaki looked into Touka's eyes he blushed red and held her hand

"P-please come with me"said Sasaki walking off with her as Touka blushed like a tomato at Sasaki holding her hamd

Everyone was shocked at this

"What the fuck just happened"said Kurumu

"Kudos to you,you lucky bastard"said Kaio clapping

**Outside**

As she kept walking with her hand holding his she finally got fed up and snatched her hand away

"Listen idiot stop holding my hand like that you're embarrassing me"said Touka snatching her hand away only to get pressed up against the tree as Sasaki pushed his lips onto hers Touka jumped away shocked

"Touka when I was gone all I could think about was you and seeing how you reacted when I finally came back I hated myself you were always there for me and I can't hold it in any longer I want us to be togther"said Sasaki going in for another kiss she smooched him back then pushed him away

"This is all wrong I-I don't like you like that you're like a brother to me"said Touka

"I know you feel the same way Touka it's ok just let me love you"said Sasaki kissing on her neck making her moan

"B-But oh god "moan"said Touka as Sasaki rubbed on her chest and went in for another kiss as she nervously stuck her tongue out and Sasaki licked her tongue liking the sweet taste of her saliva as he slowly pulled up her shirt

**LEMON SCENE SKIPPED**

**Sorry not good with lemon scenes mixing with the story but I promise to still give it to you in a bonus chapter**

**Flashback Ended**

"Well that sounded really hot"said Sasaki getting hard again

"So was those things you said even true or was I just opening up myself just to get my heart broken"said Touka with tears coming down her face before getting smacked on the lips as Sasaki kissed her passionately

"I-I fell in love the moment i hanged around you but I was so scared back then and I didn't think it was the time to say that stuff especially with everything that happend in just those short moments but I'll ask will you be mine?"said Sasaki

"Y-Yes"said Touka looking down at the floor blushing Sasaki lifted her chin up and pecked her on the mouth and smiled while holding her hand

"I love you Touka"said Sasaki smiling

"I love you too Kaneki"said Touka smiling back

**Chapter End**

**I'M BACK LOVING FANS!AND MY IDEA JUICES ARE FLOWING AGAIN!Sorry I was reading the manga and catching up on re: but I'm here to stay this time I'm going keep this story nice and original this is my masterpiece and I love you guys for supporting so much even the critics because you helped me so much with my technique hope you enjoyed this chapter and leave a review don't be scared and look out for that lemon bonus chapter you naughty ones haha see ya!**


	16. Chapter 16:Bonus Lemon

**Welcome to my first ever lemon scene hope you enjoy**

**WARNING:Nothing but sex stuff in this chapter if you're not interested or have a distaste for sexual romance please skip this chapter**

"Oh my God kaneki"said Touka in a moaning voice

As Kaneki lifted up her shirt he saw her stiff nipples as they kept getting harder he flicked his tongue over them liking the taste of her skin as she moaned

"Oh fuck please don't tease them ah ahhhhh!"said Touka moaning louder as Kaneki started sucking on them pinching the other tit with his fingers and pulling on it

"Heh you don't wear a bra"said Kaneki smugly with devious smile

"I-I don't like them I like my ch-chest free"said Touka blushing furiously

"Mmm I like it baby"said Kaneki as he reached his hand inside her shorts

"Um it's my first time please be gentle babe"said Touka begging before being tongue kissed hard by Kaneki

"It's my first time as well hehe,let's go somewhere else"said Kaneki getting so excited waiting for Touka putting her shirt back on and rushing back to his room

**Kaneki's Room**

As they went in Touka nervously moved her hand away from Kaneki's not wanting anyone to know they were a thing yet as the door opened he noticed only Kaio was there

"Where is everyone"said Kaneki

"Everyone left dude you were gone for awhile and knowing what you two were up to I just pissed them off as they left with tears in their eyes,but I'll leave you as well I think ya'll should get busy"said Kaio walking out the room closing the door as the new couple blushed but then Kaneki just lifted Touka up making out with her and tossed her on the bed taking off her shirt licking from her chest down to her stomach before taking off her shorts seeing her in some black panties with white polka dots on them she covered her face embarassed at someone else seeing her panties as her panties were stained with how wet she was

"Man you made a nice wet spot"said Kaneki as his erection grew even larger as he touched her crotch where it was damp

"AHHHH-"said Touka before her mouth was closed by Kaneki

"Shhh I still got other roomates"said Kaneki

"Sorry it's just I'm so sensitive there"said Touka

"It's ok if it helps baby just suck on my fingers I'm about to eat you out"said Kaneki as she started sucking on his fingers kaneki just pulled the underwear to the side seeing how much her pussy glistened from being so wet he slowly licked her thighs before licking her clit as it started stick out she moaned holding onto his wrist as he licked faster before taking the clit into his mouth she would have damn neared screamed if she didn't bite into his pillow not wanting to bite Kaneki as he kept sucking he started inserting fingers and that was her breaking point as she started to arch her back and cum

"You taste good Touka haha,now can you return the favor as he took out his dick"said Kaneki licking his lips she grabbed his dick almost intimidated by the size but went through with it just so she could make Kaneki feel good as she gave it a little kiss before taking the head in her mouth and bobbing back in forth

"Oooooh yeah that feels good swirl around it with your tongue"said Kaneki thrusting in lust from Touka's mouth

"You gonna cum my love"said Touka taking it out of her mouth as she started rub his dick while rubbing her pussy

"Y-Yeah I'm CUMMING!FUCK!"said Kaneki as he thrusted into her mouth again and exploded she cough a little but still like the taste of his sweet and tasty semen as Kaneki pulled her legs toward him as his erection stood up again and rubbed his dick up against her entrance

"Oh ready for next round already hehe"said Touka surprised and nervous

"It's ok I'll go in slowly just hold me love"said Kaneki

"Ok"said Touka trusting him and hugging him

"Ready"said Kaneki warning her

"Y-yes"said Touka as he slowly went in paining her deeply but liking how thick he was

"I'll pull out"said Kaneki nervously

"No!I'll just fight through the pain Kaneki just start thrusting I want you to"said Touka liking how deep he was

"Ok"said Kaneki thrusting slowly at first before speeding up

"Oh fuck yes I love it so much"said Touka holding onto Kaneki wrapping her legs around his waist

"You're squeezing me so hard oh god I'm gonna cum already"said Kaneki as the feeling was too much

"It's ok go ahead and cum"said Touka going crazy from him thrusting he gave her a few more good thrust before pulling out fast and cumming on her stomach

"Oh my god that was crazy and fun haha"said Kaneki

"Yeah I'm glad we did this I love you Kaneki"said Touka starting to makeout with Kaneki until they fell asleep together

**Chapter End**


End file.
